Hard to Hold
by OlmecWillow
Summary: Terra and Cyborg realize that their love is but a whim. Meanwhile, the other Titans learn more about themselves. Oneshot.


**Title:** Hard to Hold

**Summary:** Terra and Cyborg realize that their love is but a whim. Meanwhile, the other Titans learn more about themselves. Oneshot.

**Rating: **T, for language and some…er…sexual references. You know, just in case.

**Pairings:** TerCy, RobStar, CyStar, TerBB, RobRae, RobTer. _Wow._

**Friendships:** TerCy, RaeBBStar.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans, unfortunately. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this, which is just more complicated logic.

Hard to Hold

His eyes flew open. The dream was about her again. Feeling her skin, slipping her clothes gently over her head, pulling himself into her. Her wide emerald eyes glazing his grey ones. Their foreheads touching gently, lips moving in unison, her tounge exploring his mouth. The two of them alone together – lovers…

But no. It was a hopeless fantasy.

He rose up. In just a few months, the operations held over the past year would be complete, and his only cybernetic part would be an optional-view sonic cannon. He had been sure this change back to human would have helped him. But ever since it began, his life had been sinking slowly downward.

Vic Stone sighed. Why did Starfire have to choose Robin? His beautiful Starfire, the one he loved with all his heart. Couldn't she see how he felt? How could she not return it?

She slowly untangled herself from the sweatsoaked sheets and began rapidly pulling on clothes. Jeans, tight brown tee, soft russet sweatshirt. Then she moved to the mirror in her room and gazed into it. Two large blue eyes stared back at her.

Sighing, she truend her head. Besides her small nose, which she greatly despised, nothing seemed too abnormal. What wasn't there to like about Tara – Terra – anyway? What reason did Robin, the man she had fallen for all too easily, have for choosing Starfire over herself?

A tear streamed down Tara's face. Brushing it away furiously (she refused to leave her room with red eyes), she tried to remind herself that she was happy – really, really happy. She had a boyfriend. She loved someone else now.

Okay, so it had been hard when Beast Boy said he was with Raven, and she found out that there was only one other guy on the team. But once she got a chance to talk to Cyborg, he was really one of the nicest people she had ever known.

_You love him,_ she told herself. _Cyborg. Not Robin. For almost a month now, you stupid geomancer. Ever since you left your high school life to become a Titan again, you've been with Cyborg. Let's keep it that way. You're happy._

So why couldn't she stop crying?

Vic met up with Terra in the hallway. Although it was still to early for even breakfast, kisses had no real clock. They shared one there, an electrifying one. Vic made a note to himself that he really enjoyed kissing Terra, had he had said to himself many a time. Feeling the movement of their mouths together, looking into her wide blue eyes…

"Raven? I am…confused."

Raven and Beast Boy looked up from the card game they were playing. Okay, so it wasn't Raven's favorite thing to do, but now that she had Beast Boy, she just wanted to cling to him. Wanted to conquer the growing fear that at any moment, he might leave her for Terra.

But now was the time to consider her best friend's shadowy figure in the doorway. Raven stood and hurriedly shut the door, then turned to face her. "What is it, Star?" she inquired softly.

"Sit down," Beast Boy offered.

The two girls plopped down on the bed beside Beast Boy, Starfire in the middle. She took their hands and closed her eyes, in a sort of Tamaranian prayer.

"I fear that my love for Robin is dying."

The words were a shock to the couple. Both of them had worked extremely hard to get the two together, although they had eventually found the path on their own. But still Raven and her boyfriend laughed about the Robin's embarrassment and Star's happy little hugs…and the kisses. Sort of comparing the two to themselves. Sort of.

"Uh…dying?" Beast Boy wanted to know again.

"Dying," Starfire repeated with a timid, insecure nod.

"How come you…er…think this?" Raven asked.

"Cyborg has told me of his feelings for me, and I have wanted to be with him more and more. But…if this would upset Robin, I surely do not wish to – "

"Do it," Raven and Beast Boy told her in unison. Of course, they looked at one another like the opposite speaker was insane.

"Pardon?"

"If you love Cyborg, Starfire – go to him," Beast Boy explained gently, in a sort of sad manner. "He may be sad if you do, but he'll get over it. You can't pretend that you love someone – " with a strange little glance at Raven, " – if you're just not trying to hurt them."

Starfire nodded again, gratefully. "Then…I shall. But friends…I thought…"

"So did I," whispered Raven, although it was unclear to everyone – including herself – exactly what it was that she meant.

The alien girl's eyes lightened, although still glazed with sorrow and pity. "Then I shall. I shall make myself happy, and perform the 'breaking up' with Robin." She turned to her friends, give them both long hugs. "Thank you," she murmured, then left.

Beast Boy turned to Raven, sorrow in his eyes.

Tara broke away from Cyborg. "Uh…I'm sorry,"

"Too much has happened," he whispered, turning away.

She nodded. "I know. You don't love me, do you?"

He shook his head and whispered, "No."

"I figured as much. You were too hard to hold for it to be true." Then she softly touched his face. "You were pretending I was _her_, weren't you?"

He turned back to her. "And you want _him_."

Now it was Tara's turn to whisper. "I know. Fuck this; we don't even laugh each other. That's almost laughable." Then she straightened. "Goodbye, Cyborg."

"Goodbye, Terra. It was…nice. Kissing you."

She beamed. "Thanks."

Raven still heard Beast Boy's words resounding in her head. _I don't love you. I love…Terra._ She didn't care if anyone saw her crying now. What did it matter?

Lights smashed and flickered out as she stormed through the hallway. She didn't see Robin coming, and bumped into him.

Surprise, surprise. He was crying, too.

"Raven, she dumped me," he sobbed, without even attempting to compose himself. "I made her unhappy. Now she's gone."

They clung to one another, whimpering, not caring what the other person thought. Then the strangest thing happened. On an impulse, they began kissing. Powerful, shocking, electrifying, or beautiful? Answer:_ All of the above._

Smiles appeared on their faces. They would be fine, as long as they had one another. They would forget Starfire and Beast Boy. They would know only themselves. Yes, it was sudden, but at they moment the impact of the kiss drew only lust into their hearts, mistaken for love. In sorrow, they knew no limits.

_So why,_ thought Raven, _why is he so hard to hold?_

_A/N:_ Sorry about the crappy ending, or any OOCs. It was my first fic, so please review!


End file.
